The present invention relates to a surface texture altering methods, and more particularly to a method of changing the surface texture of a substrate using an applied magnetic field to control the coefficient of friction of the substrate or change the perceived sensation of the material when touched.
Some examples of tactile displays known in the art are as follows. The article by Liu, Yanju, R. I. Davidson, P. M. Taylor, J. D. Ngu, and J. M. C. Zarraga, entitled “Single Cell Magnetorheological Fluid Based Tactile Display” Displays 26, no. 1 (Jan. 2005), describes a tactile display based on magnetorheologic fluids in which the fluid is selectively stiffened with an applied magnetic field. And the article by Matsunaga, T., K. Totsu, M. Esashi, and Y. Haga, entitled “Tactile Display Using Shape Memory Alloy Micro-Coil Actuator and Magnetic Latch Mechanism” Displays 34, no. 2 (Apr. 2013), discusses actuating a pin by heating a shape memory alloy. The pin latches into place via a magnet placed to prevent the pin from retracting when electrical heating of the shape memory alloy is stopped.